the hoof of fate
by Kota Eclipse
Summary: three young people die and go to equestria to begin their new lives. OCxHAREM x3 or more if i let any more OCs in.
1. Chapter 1

**Dakota's POV**

I sat in front of my computer screen just hoping that my foster parents would leave me alone and go about their own business, no such luck. I heard the front door close as if my foster dad wasn't drunken tonight. I sighed and looked back at the computer screen. It read 'failed to sign in please trry again'.

"come on you stupid thing work!" I quietly yelled at the monitor. 'login successful' "thank you!" I said as I heard a rather heavy knock on my door.

"open this door and come out here!" screamed my foster mother.

"why? What did I do this time?" I said in my usual depressed voice.

"you did not do your chores properly! Now come out here and take your punishment!" screamed the hateful shrew as she undid her belt and made a snapping sound.

"no I did my chores to the letter. Go away!" I yelled back.

She started to throw herself against the door. She almost had it open but I pushed my bed in front of the door. "there, that should keep that hateful bitch out." I said with a slight smirk that vanished as soon as it was there. I took another peek at the screen. ' you have one new message from Goldeneclipse116.' I clicked on the message and this is what it said. "hey dude I know that things are hard over there, but it will get better! I promise! I know how down you are, but don't do anything crazy ok? Dakota don't do anything that will land you in something you cant control. Just relax and try and feel better. ^^ take care of yourself!"

"well that's golden for ya." I said as I typed a reply. "yeah you don't know how bad it is over here. I cant relax these psychos are always on my back about something stupid, and I cant take much more of this!" I typed with a sad expression. I heard another hit at my door before she finally gave up. I sighed in relief.

' new message from goldeneclipse116' I sighed and clicked on the new message. "don't do anything stupid! Dude no matter how bad it gets, that is not the answer!" I looked at the rest of my dark room and then back to the bright light of the computer. I sighed and got up from my bench and stuck my arm under my pillow and grabbed the pistol I kept there just incase. I stood up and walked back to the computer. I sent a simple reply back to golden, "its already to late, ill see you in equestria."

The bitch of a foster mother burst through the door and two shots rang out across the city. We both fell limp onto the floor. She was still breathing, but my eyes were already glazed over as my spirit ascended into the sky.

**Josh's POV**

I looked at the screen, shocked by what I saw. 'its already to late, ill see you in equestria.' I sent a reply back, "no your joking right? Yeah im sure you are joking! Pm me when you get done with whatever your doing ok?" I was scared shitless, I was hoping that he hadn't really done it. "maybe after I go to bed he will have pmed me, and he will feel better? God I hope so." I said while pulling my shirt over my head and climbing into my bed.

NEXT MORNING

"yawn! Uhhg man im hungry" I walked down into the kitchen and rummaged around for some cereal. " OH SHIT THAT'S RIGHT" I yelled to nobody. I grabbed a shirt from my drawer and hastily put it on and checked my computer. 'no new messages' " oh man, he is just fucking with me. He is fine. Ill swing by his place on the way to college." I went back downstairs. "WAIT OH FUCK COLLEGE! I FORGOT, IM SO DEAD!" I yelled as I pulled on some clean pants and rushed into the car. I fumbled for the keys and tore out of the parking lot. I slammed on the gas as the light turned red. "oh god that close. Oh shit light hurry up!" the light turned green and I hit the gas and turned to the left to make sure no one was coming and I turned to the right to see I car speeding straight into me. I flew from my seat with the seatbelt fluttering on me as I hit the pavement with a sickening ripping sound. I tried to look up but all I felt was my very soul being taken away from my body.

**Shyra's POV**

"alright everyone! Reload! They will come from anywhere! We need to get out of this ally and call for backup!" I yelled to my unit. "you there! Jake right? Get up there with and get anyone who is not a civi or a friendly!" I told him while pointing to a rooftop. "yes commander shyra!" Jake saluted and left. "ma'am the brass wants to talk to you!" riley said. "ok thank you soldier" I picked up the phone of her pack. "sir we need reinforcements!" I yelling into the microphone.

"yes they are on their way, but I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you know your friend Dakota? The one you were in the process of adopting?" "yes sir? I remember him very well. What happened to him?" I asked in a worried almost scared voice. "he is dead, they found his body yesterday he was laying with a pistol next to him. Im so sorry Shyra." I motioned riley back and place the phone back in its slot and fell against the wall. A single tear sliding down my face.

"why wasn't I there to help him?" I slammed my fist on the wall. " I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" I yelled, making all of the people there look at me. "WHAT!" I yelled at them and walked off into the street.

I bullet whizzed by my head and I hit the dirt looking for where it came from. I got up and ran back into the ally way to find all of my squad mates pointing their weapons at me. "what the fuck is this!" I slowly reached for my side arm. I ducked to the side and pulled out my pistol and shot several of them in the chest, luckily they were not wearing armor. I ran toward one and pulled out my combat knife and stabbed her in the back and pulled her body in front of mine and used her as a body shield. They unloaded their magazines into her body as I pulled my pistol back out and shot two of the remaining ones in the face. With one left I shoved off the body and punched him in the chest and kneed him in the face and I threw him on the ground and curb stomped him. I looked around for anymore but there weren't any. I got out of my fighting stance and stood up.

"jake? Are you ok?" I asked slightly shaken by being attacked by my own troops.

"im fine I am up here!" he said yelling down to me.

I turned to face the voice and all I saw was a gun barrel pointed at my heart. "why jake?" I asked on the verge of tears. "simple really, the afghans pay better." He said with a huge evil smile. And he pulled the trigger.

I fell to my knees and finally on my side. Jake walked away with his hand to a mic "asset eliminated." As my soul left my body I uttered one word, "Dakota…"

(this might be offensive to some veterans, but I wrote this out of pure fiction. None of this is real except for in your mind. I am very proud of the people who have fought and died for our country. I want to say thank you for all of your sacrifice.)

**The void; Dakota's POV**

"whoa where am i?" I said looking around all I saw was white. "young one, you have died. Now you have three choices. You can either go to heaven or hell. Or a place of your choosing." Said a booming voice that had no body that I could see.

"wait a place of your choosing? Does that mean I can go to equestria?" I asked excitedly.

"does place of your choosing not mean anywhere?" said the voice a little annoyed .

"oh hehe right. So yeah um equestria please? I said with a hopeful smile.

"sure child, just walk through that door." Said the voice

**The void; Josh's POV**

"whoa what the fuck? Where am i? what happened? OMG am I dead? Is Dakota ok? Hello?" I asked franticly. "yes josh you have died, you are in limba, and Dakota is dead also." Said the booming voice. "limba? Whats that? And if Dakota is dead I wanna follow him to where he went." I said impatiently. "slow down child. Limba is the state of after your death where you decide on heaven or hell or your choice of a place you want to go." Said the void. "so if I can choose I want to go to where Dakota is. Which im going to make a guess and say equestria." I said hurriedly. "ug fine, through that door. For a mortal you sure are a fast speaker.

**The void; Shyra's POV**

" I take it im dead, right?" I said with a bored face. "you are actually the first one of the three that were here not to long ago, to get that correct." Stated the voice. "and I am willing to bet that one of them was Dakota?" I stated with excitement. "yes he went to equestria." " I new it. will you send me there? Please?" I asked politely. " sure why not, right through that door." I walked through the door into the world of equestria and saw two humanoid ponys. Both were red alicorns, but one was an alibra(alicorn zebra) who I assumed was Dakota. And the other was just a crimson pony with shaggy blonde hair and tail. And his cutie mark was an electrified music note. And neither of them had CLOTHES.

**Equestrian field outside of Ponyville. Dakota's POV**

"Shyra why are you looking at us like that? HOLY SHIT WE DON'T HAVE CLOTHS ON!" I yelled. I looked over into a puddle, examining my new body I looked from my pointy horn to my wings, which oddly resemble celestia's, and my cutiemark. A pen, a red pen. Then my tail, it was a wolfs and then I notices my ears were also of a wolfs. I stood up turned around and looked at shyra who was dark blue with dark green stripes and long shaggy hair that was black and dark orange. And her cutie mark was a red crescent moon. "whoa! Eyes up Dakota!" shyra said with a slight smirk. "nice flank shyra!" said josh. "your eyes up to smartass!" shyra said smacking him. And her wings were dark blue, just like the rest of her other than her stripes and hair. And josh who was a crimson alicorn who was taller than celestia but just taller than shyra. With his sharp ass horn and wings that look like celestia's. it's weird all of our wings look like celestia's.

"well guys I think we need to find us some clothes."I plainly stated. Shyra nodded her head, and josh was too busy looking at shyra's flank to notice I spoke. "HEY JOSH, we are going to find some clothes!" I said while shaking a hand in front of his eyes. "oh shit sorry I was too focused on her ass." He said following behind me. "well at least he is honest about it." Shyra said blushing. " but I think I should be the last one in line." Said shyra following behind josh.

After about ten minutes of flying we found a house that had some clothes on a line. "hey guys down there." I said pointing it out. I flew down next to it and began to look through the clothes. "shyra here is a tanktop and some jean shorts that you usually liked to wear back on earth." I said motioning her over to me. " I need underwear and a bra, remember? Help me look for a D sized bra guys." She said knowing that it made us uncomfortable. " found one!" yelled josh. She walked over to him and took the bra and put it on. "here are some underwear" I said handing her a pair.

"now I need some shorts and OOOOO I DIDN'T KNOW THEY HAD STARWARS IN EQUESTRIA!" I said as I ran for a pair of starwars cargo shorts and shirt. " good thing before I left I asked god for that pair of over ear headphones you gave me." I said pulling out the earphones. "Josh you dressed?" shyra asked in a hurry. He was dresses in a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and a black polo shirt and a black hoodie along with his glasses.

"well,"i said looking into the sunset, "time to begin our new lives in equestria."


	2. Chapter 2

**Equestrian field, outside of Ponyville. 8:15 pm.**

I turned around from the sunset and looked at both of my almost lifelong friends. Life being the key word. I chuckled, and asked, "ok where to? Do we go directly into Ponyville, or do we go to Canterlot to speak to the princess?"

"I think we should go to Canterlot, but we need to figure out our names. Because we can't use our human names here." Shyra said while racking her brain for a good name for herself.

"I agree, we should go to Canterlot. And we must figure out our names. Well I am not sure about you guys, but I have my name already. From here on I will be known as SOLAR ECLIPSE!" he said striking a pose.

I tapped a finger on my chin, then said with a rather happy expression. "my name shall be, wait for it. REDWOLF!" I twitched my ears for emphasis. I looked at solar for a second and notices he had fucking NINE tails! "dude, um when did you get nine kitsune tails? And ears?" I asked a little more than surprised.

"you sir suck at looking at people." He said with a slight smirk fluffing one of his tails under my nose. And I sneezed. I sneezed FIRE! I looked at solar's tail, and at solar, then back to his tail.

"hey solar? Your tail is on fire." I said while trying my best to not start laughing my ass off. He looked at me with the expression that I was lying to his face, and he turned around to face shyra but I used my magic and turned him back around to me and showed him his tail.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE! WHY DID YOU SET MY TAIL ON FIRE! DUDE!" I yelled at me running around in circles until shyra pushed him into another puddle. I guess It rained here recently. I extended my hand to him. He took my hand and I pulled him up.

"ok shyra, so what is your new name?" I asked brushing my pants off. She looked up at the sky, then back to us.

"my new name is going to be, night shade." she said in a matter of fact voice.

I looked at solar and shade, then asked motioning toward canterlot, "shall we?"

They both nodded, and we began the longish walk toward canterlot. After it was dark, I cast a light spell and continued to lead the way. We were about halfway there when I realized that two us were alicorns, and we all had WINGS. I face palmed, "anybody else forget something?" I asked looking behind me. When I turned around I saw solar and shade making out. My eye twitched and my mane and tail somehow caught fire.

"oh shit, shade turn around!" solar said with a hint of fear. Seeing that I was on fire they both quickly stop what they were doing and gave me an innocent look. I approached them both and gave each of them a hug for some reason. They looked at me like I was on fire, oh wait never mind, then I turned back around to run right into the princess of equestria.

"you do realize you're on fire right?" she asked with curiosity. i looked at her and got up off my butt and got on one knee. "what up princess?" I asked while getting up and wrapping an arm around her. " these two ponys here are my friends. This is solar. He is the crimson alicorn. Then my other bestest friend shade. She is the blue pegabra. My name is redwolf, I am the one that has his arm around you." I said in a slightly off voice.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I know who you three are. Redwolf, you are Dakota. Night shade your name is shyra. And solar, you name is josh. Your god contacted me, and asked me to keep you three out of trouble. I would like to invite all of you to come spend the night at the castle since you don't have a home yet. I can fix that in the morning. Now come along." She said examining each of us up and down. When she got to solar, she had to look up at him to see his blue eyes. And when she got to shyra she was right at the same height as celestia. I looked up at her and sighed, " I hate being the youngest." And she used a teleportation spell on our group and we stumbled into the throne room.

I fell on my face, since I have never been teleported. Celestia just looked at me. Shyra laughed and josh helped me up. Celestia went to sit in her throne and she said, " I will give you three the best room in the castle, other mine and my sisters room that is. It is the room next to it. There are three beds that should fit all of you. And we will you give you some clothes so you can return the ones you barrowed from Daisy's house. Guards please show them to their room." She said with a slight smile toward solar.

The guard led us for about five minutes until we finally got to our room for the night. "here we are, this is your room. Please feel free to make yourselves at home." Said the guard. "we will guy sir. Brohoof?" I said forgetting that I was once human. He looked at me, smiled and slapped his hand to mine. I looked at him realizing that I just found another brony. "are you a hmmshfi!" I said as he muffled me. He looked at me and the rest of my group and he whispered, "Shhhhh tell nopony." And with that he left.

I looked bewildered as he left down the hallway. "well that was odd." Said solar. Then he walked into the room only to find a naked Luna. "OH SHIT SORRY PRINCESS!" He yelled and closed the door. he was blushing but you could not tell due to his crimson fur. He then walked into our room and picked a bed and jumped onto it. Shyra followed his lead and picked the bed right next to his. I sighed and took off my earphones and laid then on the night table. I took my shirt off and folded it and put it on the ground next to my bed and climbed into it. To my left I heard giggling, so I turned to see shyra and josh's beds put together.

"FUCK NO!" I yelled and my magical aura appeared around shyra's bed as I pulled the beds apart. I then moved my bed in between theirs and I cast a spell on solar to keep him in his bed. "now can we please sleep? I am really tired from dying and being sent here and stuff. So both of you please sleep?" I asked in a hopeful but defeated voice. "fine. but just so you know, im glad you're a heavy sleeper." Shyra said with a mischievous smile.

** Next morning, 9:30 am. **

I woke up from a weird ass dream that I was running from josh. Huh weird. I looked to my left to see josh curled up with shyra. I sighed and sniffed the air. Smells like jizz. "God I hope it's coming from the princesses' room." I walked over to our door and opened it to find a rag. I bent down, almost afraid to touch it when luna kicked me in the back and I went face first into the stone wall leaving hairline fractures. " oww! Damn it! What is your problem!" I almost yelled into the princess's face.

"oh im so sorry! Are you ok?" she asked rushing to me to pull me to my feet. She brushed the dust off of my shoulder and ruffled my mane. "thy will be just splendid in a moment." she said as she walked me back into the room. "hey um no offense but I think you should get a modern dictionary or something, maybe get modern speech lessons from one of the guards." I said slight afraid of what I had just done.

"humf everypony says that." She said a little sad. I patted her shoulder and said, " I have a friend who could teach you, and be of great company. His name is josh and he is over in his bed with my friend shyra." I pointed to the two of them. "are they, um , dating?" she asked.

"I don't think so? At least I hope not." I said looking at the floor. "does it smell funny in here, to you?" luna asked with a puzzled expression. I face palmed.

**Throne room, 10:25**

"so a house in Ponyville it is." Said celestia.

"oh and I know this is really random, but back on earth I was in the process of adopting Dakota. Is it ok if I ask for that here? Me becoming his guardian?" shyra asked with her eyes wide with hope.

"and can I ask to be his legal father, guardian dude?" josh asked a tad hopeful.

"so you are going with shyra? I thought so but why do you want to be my other guardian?" I asked.

"both of you are now his legal guardians. Take care of him." Celestia said making sure that I was in good hands, er hoofs, no wait its hands.

" and today is Sunday right? Redwolf shall be enrolled in the Ponyville high school!" exclaimed solar.

"fuck me…" I muttered.

"now lets go check out our new home." Said shyra walking through the door followed by josh. And me jumping out of the window yelling, "LEROY!" celestia just shook her head.

Solar used a teleportation spell and we appeared in front of our new house. "wow nice place." I said looking up in awe. "Celestia must like you solar." Shyra said. I walked into the house, and it was already furnished with a couch a table, and all of the other shit. I walked up stairs and found a room that had a bunch of starwars posters and walls and stuff. "I CALL THIS ROOM!" I yelled as I rushed into the closet for no reason and then I jumped onto the bed and laughed with glee.

Shyra and josh walked into their room and jumped onto their bed. "so josh, I mean um solar. How does it feel to be a legal parent?"

"Wow, I'm a legal dad… I feel pretty damn good right now!" josh exclaimed rolling over and giving night shade a big ol' hug. Shyra rolled on top of solar and looked down at him, "I can make you feel better." Shyra said with a mischievous smile. Shyra took her shirt off and slid down the bed and unbuckled solar's pants.

I turned off my new bass and heard something coming from shyra and solars room, so I went to investigate. I opened the door to my room and walked into the hallway and heard giggling. "I wonder if they knew that they have ipods in equestria" I wondered aloud as I opened their door. they both looked at me wide eyed as I noticed shyra's shirt and bra on the floor, alongside solar's pants. I looked from shyra's jizz covered face to solar nervously blushing so hard it was evident.

"…" my eye twitched as I turned around and walked right into a wall. I got back up and walked back into my room, closed the door, and made myself a ball in the corner. "knock knock." Shyra said in an embarrassed voice.

"we need to talk to you about something." Solar said twisting the door knob. He walked in alongside shyra. "glad to see you both have clothes on. And you're clean now. But I need to tell you guys something too." I said standing up. " how are we going to eat if we don't have any bits?" I asked. "we can use the bits the princess gave us." Solar said matter of factly. "and when that runs out?" I stated.

"he is right solar, we need jobs." Shyra said agreeing with me. "Well then I guess we need to get jobs don't we?" Solar said in a light smartass tone before he went back to his previous demeanor. "solar just shut your face for a moment. we need to figure out what jobs we need." I said in a calm voice, almost ready to smack solar.

"so what kind of jobs would we need?" asked shade. "well shyra with your amazing baking skills I was thinking that you could work at sugarcube corner." I said trying to lay out my plan for all of our jobs.

"what about me?" asked solar. "you could work at sweet apple acres. Since your muscle build is much like big Macintoshes you could help harvest apples." I stated about to get to my job.

"and my job is to wor" "your job is to go to school. And we will get you there even if we have to drag your ass there!" shade and solar both exclaimed.

"damn well I tried." I said with a slight smile. "well what should we do for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"simple, we are going to explain the ponys and the bees." Shade said. My eyes widened in surprise. "what" I asked as the color drained from my face.

"when a stallion and a mare love each other very much…"


End file.
